


Marshmallows and Mistletoe

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Secret Kisses, Ugly Sweaters, therek friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Liam brags about his new beau to friends and family, and as the holidays approach he's forced to bring them over. The problem is, he doesn't really have one. Enter Theo--alone at christmas and unable to say no to puppy dog eyes. Chaos ensues. Soft chaos.





	Marshmallows and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> How many things can I fit into this box/story? Everything! Kinda. Mostly. The sweaters are the...secret santa type thing? Which is not exactly a secret santa. But a thiam version of it :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and happy holy-day times :)

There were marshmallows in his coffee.

‘There are marshmallows in my coffee.’ Theo blinked. Liam stiffened in the booth across from him.

‘It’s uhh… hot chocolate.’ Liam said, turning his own mug in his fingers.

‘You asked me to come here, on my day off, offer to buy me a drink, and then you don’t buy the drink I ask for.’ Theo said.

‘I’ll take it back.’ Liam grabbed for the mug, a slight blush rising on his cheeks. Theo pulled it away at the last second with a slight smirk. After things had settled and the older pack members went on to start college, Theo remained to finish high school. Luckily Derek took him in and even got him set up with a job. Theo had even mellowed out somewhat, though he couldn’t pass up the occasional opportunity to mess with the beta. Though lately the furious anger had simmered into bashful embarrassment.

‘I’m keeping it.’ Theo said, sipping the hot chocolate. It wasn’t bad. He watched as Liam dragged himself back to his side of the table.

‘There’s zero caffeine in this.’ Theo mused.

‘I can get them to put a shot of espresso in?’ 

Theo grunted and released the hot chocolate so Liam could fix his blunder. It was all fun and games until there wasn’t enough caffeine.

The chimera leaned back in the booth and watched Liam wait in line for his turn to talk to the barista. Liam’s hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn’t been sleeping well. Plus it looked like Liam has slept in his clothes.

‘Sorry.’ Liam said as he set the mug back down. Theo took a sip and relaxed.

‘So, who do you want me to kill?’

Liam nearly choked on his own hot chocolate.

‘Ever hear about these things called jokes? I’m joking.’ Theo raised an eyebrow and set a handful of napkin in front of Liam. Liam’s eyes darted up to Theo’s face then away. The thick scent of anxiety filled the air.

‘What’s wrong?’ Theo said. It was one thing to wind Liam up, but it seemed like he was genuinely upset. And stressed.

‘I have a favour to ask. A big favour.’ 

‘Okay.’

‘It might sound stupid. But it’s important.’

‘Alright.’

‘I mean, you can say no if you want.’

‘Believe me, I will.’

‘I know it’s asking a lot. And I don’t wanna pressure you.’

‘Liam, tell me what the favour is.’

‘It’s totally up to you.’

‘Dunbar. Either you spit out what you want to ask me, or I’m going to get up, spill this makeshift mocha in your lap, and walk out of here.’

‘What are you doing for Christmas?’ Liam asked.

‘Uhhh, Derek’s going to Brazil with Peter and Cora. So I’ll have the place to myself I guess.’ Theo said. Derek had invited him, but Theo declined. It felt more like a family thing. Even though Stiles was going with them. Or maybe because of it. Which was also a solid reason Theo decided not to join them. Stiles was still… Stiles. About everything.

‘That’s not a plan. It’s more like a… place?’ 

‘So?’ Theo took a loud sip of his hot chocolate. The McCall pack was so damn nosey.

‘Sorry. Sorry. I just mean, I wanted to see if you maybe wanted to, you know, do it with me.’ Liam said, blinking. ‘Not do it. I mean, do Christmas. With me. At my house. And my family.’

‘Why?’

‘Huh?’ Liam paused.

‘What brought this on?’

‘What? I can’t ask my friend to hang out?’ Liam mumbled.

Theo frowned.

‘Okay fine! My parents have been on my case about “moping around” and Mason was supposed to have my back but he didn’t because he’s a traitor, and Corey was there too but he didn’t help at all, and I kind of said I couldn’t be moping around because I was happy and they asked why and I said I was kind of seeing someone and then Mason put it in my mom’s head to get my new “beau” to come to christmas and I kind of promised I would. Maybe I yelled. And made a scene, and then Brett and Nolan said I was making it all up. Well, Brett did, Nolan just kind of… hid. Behind him.’

Theo blinked.

‘When did Brett show up? And Nolan?’

‘That was after. Later. And none of them care enough to help me out of this situation.’ Liam grumbled.

‘So what happens if you don’t bring a date?’

‘I will never hear the end of it. Ever. And it’s already too much! Please, Theo! You have to help me.’ Liam’s eyes seemed bigger. Lips more pouty. 

Theo narrowed his eyes. The puppy look didn’t work on him. At all. Ever. Usually. Sometimes. Well, most of the time. For a few minutes anyway, then he always caved in.

Theo sighed.

‘Fine.’

‘Yes! You won’t regret it! I’ll totally make it worth your while.’

‘So what’s your type? Are we talking a Hayden look-a-like? Or maybe you wanna date someone with more class.’ Theo smirked and folded his arms.

‘Huh?’

‘You want my help finding a date, right? That’s what this whole thing is all about?’

‘No.’ Liam paused awkwardly, ‘I kind of was thinking you were gonna be my date.’

‘Oh.’ Theo’s mind raced. No way. Not going to happen. It had been hard enough to quell the feelings that Liam stirred up when he pulled Theo from an early grave. A year. A year to get his feet back under him and gain some perspective and immunity to the boy’s charms. No way he was going to do it.

‘Okay.’ Theo said, cursing his traitor lips.

‘Wait, why did you think I was inviting you to christmas if we weren’t gonna like… pretend to be together?’

‘As a reward for helping.’

‘Dude, you’re welcome over any time! You know that.’

‘Sure.’ Theo said. He did not know that.

‘So, you’re cool? To do this for me? With me?’ Liam asked.

Theo leaned on his elbows, ‘I have conditions.’

‘Fair.’

‘No pet names.’

‘Theo… we’re not gonna seem like a couple if we don’t have super stupid cute names for each other that make everyone else want to vomit.’

Good point.

‘Fine. Pet names are okay. But no holding hands.’

‘What couples don’t hold hands! It has to look real, Theo. If my mom thinks I’m faking it she’ll put those naked baby photos all over facebook again.’

‘You’re making this hard.’ Theo said, ‘Okay. Fine. Hand-holding is on the table but kissing is forbidden.’

‘Who says I wanna kiss you?’

‘Everyone wants to kiss me.’ Theo said with a frown.

‘Not me.’

‘So what, if I try to steal a kiss in front of your mom you’re gonna punch me? Not very warm and fuzzy, Liam.’

‘Ugh. Alright. Fine. But you’re using chapstick and no tongue.’

‘You’d be so lucky.’ Theo mumbled.

‘Is that it?’ Liam asked.

‘What? No.’

‘What else could there be?’ Liam huffed.

‘I get to dress you.’ Theo grinned. An open-ended revenge if he ever planned one.

‘That’s stupid.’

‘I get to dress you, or the deal is off.’ Theo folded his arms. Liam rolled his eyes.

‘Fine you can dress me. But nothing like… revealing.’

‘Liam, I’m not going to show off my fake boyfriend’s body for the world to see. That’s for fake intimate moments in fake privacy.’

‘Okay.’ Liam said. They sipped their hot chocolates, a lull of silence stretching out between them before Liam almost choked on his drink.

‘We can’t tell anyone else!’ Liam sputtered.

Theo raised an eyebrow.

‘I mean, it’s just pretend, right? Doesn’t make sense to tell other people.’ Liam said.

‘What if someone asks and we say no and then your mom hears?’

‘What are the odds that’s— ugh. Fine. We can always say it was a joke or something later. I guess.’ 

Theo snorted before finishing off his hot chocolate.

‘Okay. Cool. Alright.’ Liam mumbled. ‘So… laser tag?’

‘Well, I do feel like kicking your ass.’ Theo grinned. As long as Liam was paying, why not?

###

‘Keys.’ Derek said as he lobbed a hunk of metal at Theo. The chimera snatched the keys out of the air without looking.

‘You gonna be okay here by yourself? You’re still welcome to come with us.’ Derek said.

‘No he’s not.’ Stiles said. Derek glared at him, but the human shrugged the intense look off like it was nothing.

‘I’m going somewhere.’ Theo said, scrolling through his phone.

‘Back to hell?’ Stiles mumbled. Derek elbowed him.

‘Like a trip?’

‘Naw I got a date.’ Theo said.

‘On christmas.’ Stiles snorted.

‘Yeah.’

‘With who?’ The human’s hands were on his hips as if he couldn’t believe anyone would willingly date Theo. Stiles was a constant annoyance. Granted, he did kind of earn the scorn with all the plotting and the murder. But that was in the past. Over a year ago. Nearly two. And everyone else had moved on—even Scott. Still, it gave Theo a small bit of pleasure to wind Stiles up, and the opportunity opening up in front of him was too good to pass up.

‘Liam.’ Theo said, trying to look like he was only half paying attention.

‘What?!’ Derek grabbed Stiles to keep him from shooting toward the chimera.

Theo blinked and looked up from his phone, a slow smile spreading across his face. Definitely a new button to push. A quick glance at Derek revealed a pleading look. Theo send his apology telepathically. Or he tried to anyway.

‘Sure. Me and the puppy are boyfriends. Didn’t you know? We’ve been going out for months.’ Theo tilted his head.

‘Theo…’ Derek hissed. Stiles was doing his best to wiggle free.

‘You’re lying.’

‘I kid you not. I’m gonna meet his mom. Again, at Christmas dinner. Officially as boyfriends. I’ll prove it.’ Theo said as he dialled Liam’s number and put him on speaker.

‘Hello?’ Liam sounded sleepy.

‘Liam, babe, we’re dating, right? For real.’ Theo said with a smug grin as he heard Liam choke and sputter on the other end of the line.

‘Who’re you with?’ Liam yelled.

‘He’s still a bit shy about it.’ Theo said, covering the phone.

‘Stiles and Derek.’

‘Uhhh… yeah. Me and Theo. Theo and me. Going out. Like boyfriends. Like people do, you know?’ Liam managed to get through the sentence.

‘Thanks, babe.’ Theo hung up before Liam said anything else. His phone was blowing up with texts as he tossed it onto the empty couch cushion beside him.

Stiles was paler than usual. Eyes wide and blinking.

‘He okay?’ Theo asked.

‘I think he’s in shock. Great.’ Derek glared at Theo, who shot his best attempt at an innocent grin.

‘You’re seriously gonna be okay? I know you and Liam can get… violent.’ Derek asked.

‘It’s been a whole year. More than a year, since he broke any of my bones. Or I broke his. We’re in a better place now.’

‘Mmm hmm.’ Derek said, ‘Kinda sudden, meeting his parents. Officially.’

‘Making up for lost time.’ Theo smirked.

Derek shrugged, ‘You have been crushing on him hard for… when did he last break your nose?’

Theo snorted and folded his arms. What did Derek know? Except everything from the long nights after he dragged Theo back to the apartment and started a campaign of silence that forced Theo to talk for both of them. Divulging his secrets and fears. Well, not at first, but Theo found it easy to talk to Derek. Even trust him. More than he did anyone else, anyway. Except Liam. Who he maybe talked about too much judging from Derek’s reaction to their “news”. But there was no way he’d directly said he had a crush on Liam. That would be crazy.

‘Don’t you guys have to get to the airport?’ Theo looked at Stiles, still staring into space. If he was lucky the change might be permanent.

Derek rolled his eyes and threw Stiles over his shoulder, grabbed his bags with his other hand and opened the door. As he closed it he glanced back at Theo.

‘About damn time.’ Derek winked at him.

The door closed, leaving Theo baffled. Derek Hale had winked at him. Maybe this wasn’t such a terrible idea after all.

‘Wait, what?’

###

It was a terrible idea. A horrible idea. Why had he agreed to do this? His stupid brain tricked him. All he’d heard was Liam asking to be with him, and his dumb mouth spoke before he’d had time to temper the notion with the fact that he’d be closer to Liam than ever, but it would all be a lie. It was torture! It was having his heart ripped out in an entirely new way. And he’d done it willingly.

On the other hand, dressing Liam did give him a sort of twisted delight.

‘What is this?’ Liam asked as Theo opened the door to Derek’s loft and shoved a rectangular box into the beta’s arms.

‘Your outfit for tomorrow.’ Theo said. Derek had left the kitchen pretty sparse so Theo was kind of glad someone else would be cooking for once. The evolved wolf had fallen into a routine of having Theo make supper for both of them and sometimes Peter. And Stiles. Even though Theo was barely able to restrain himself from pouring fistfuls of salt in the human’s food sometimes. The fact that his presence alone was enough to agitate him satisfied Theo to no end.

The chimera hopped up on the counter (something he’d never do with Derek there) and leaned back as Liam opened the box. He rifled through it and then look at Theo with a scowl.

‘I’m not wearing this.’

‘Okay. Guess I’ll just get pad thai from the Toy Box and watch old movies tomorrow by myself then.’

He could practically see the steam rising off of Liam as the werewolf’s face turned red.

‘Fine.’ Liam said through clenched teeth.

‘Great!’ Theo beamed. ‘What time should I come over?’

Liam mumbled.

‘What was that, honey bun?’ Theo smiled. Liam glared. ‘You said pet names were a go.’

‘Not that one. And I said come over at 1.’

‘Kinda early, jelly bean.’

‘Also no. And my mom likes to have people over while she cooks.’

‘Lover boy?’

‘I will literally bite you.’

‘Promises, promises.’ Theo winked and watched Liam turn bright red. Sometimes it was too easy. He could handle this.

###

Theo stood in front of the door to Liam’s house. It was in fact, not easy. He’d parked up the street and walked down the block to Liam’s place. He’d only bee over a handful of times, and met Liam’s mom maybe two or three times at best. He’d certainly not had a conversation with her. Or Liam’s dad. Or any of his family. Actually, had he ever had an actual conversation with Liam? What were words even? Why was he here?

The door opened a crack, spilling warmth into the cool air. Liam peeked out at him.

‘Theo?’

‘What?’

‘You okay?’

‘Yes.’

‘Okay. Cool.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Do you know you’ve been standing in front of the door for like five minutes doing nothing?’

‘I knocked.’

‘You didn’t. You just kind of… showed up and stood there.’

‘So you’ve been spying on me. Peeping.’

‘What? No?!’ Liam opened the door. Theo smiled as he saw the sweater the beta wore. The one he’d picked out. The absolute worst holiday sweater he could find (on short notice anyway). Itchy wool, green and red and white. With a huge felt santa, reindeer, snowmen, and presents. It almost hurt to look at.

‘Stop staring.’

‘You look good.’ Theo said.

‘Shut up and get inside.’ Liam pulled the chimera in.

Theo blinked as he took in the sight of the house. Decorations were all over the place, and a christmas tree was in the corner with heaps of presents underneath. Holiday tunes were playing from an iPod near the TV. As Silver Bells blared over the speakers something struck him. Something from when he was little. A memory embedded in his heart like a splinter. The sound of Liam’s parents and family in the kitchen only made the feelings sharper. Digging deeper.

‘Theo? Are you okay?’ Liam sounded concerned. Theo shook off the phantom and plastered on the most iconic chimera smirk he had. Liam’s concern didn’t waver, and Theo had to turn away.

‘Jeez. This place.’ Theo said, looking at the decorations again. Completely the opposite from Derek’s loft. And philosophy on decorations.

‘Yeah my mom kinda goes overboard a bit sometimes.’ Liam said. ‘You can toss your stuff wherever.’

‘You fit right in!’ Theo said, looking at the sweater he’d picked out. ‘Almost makes me want one.’

Liam smiled and handed Theo a box.

‘Early christmas present. Teddy.’

‘What?’

‘Is Theodore better?’

‘I will thank you to never use either.’

The sparkle in Liam’s eyes told Theo the demand wasn’t taken into serious consideration.

The box was full of a sweater. An ugly sweater. Uglier than Liam’s, almost. Similar in design with huge felt figures of candy canes and christmas trees.

‘Where’d you get this?’ Theo asked, holding it up for inspection.

‘I had to go to three malls to find it.’ Liam said.

‘Thanks.’ Theo said as he slipped it on. Liam blinked in confusion. Theo knew it was meant as payback but it had been a long time since anyone bought him anything, let alone went to the trouble of wasting a whole day with him in mind. Plus, since it matched Liam’s it made him feel… something. Warm. Before he could shake the thought from his mind Liam grabbed his hand and pressed himself to Theo’s side. The chimera’s heart jumped into fifth gear as he could feel the heat from Liam’s skin right next to him.

‘Theo! So nice to see you again.’ Jenna walked toward them from the kitchen.

‘Uhh, same here.’ Theo’s mind struggled to focus on her while processing the feeling of Liam’s fingers entwined with his own.

‘It would have been nice to know when you two were first going out a few months ago.’ She shot Liam a glare. Theo felt the beta hide behind his shoulder. Didn’t Liam say he’d bragged about having a boyfriend a few days ago?

‘It’s not his fault.’ Theo said. ‘I was kinda… I just didn’t…’

‘Oh, I didn’t mean anything! I was just kidding. I know it’s not the same home situation for everyone.’ She patted Theo’s arm.

‘Oh, that’s not— Ow!’ Theo rubbed his arm where Liam pinched.

‘Sorry. My…uhh… fingernails. Need trimming?’ Liam stammered. Jenna raised an eyebrow before turning back to Theo.

‘I’m so glad you’re able to join us, Theo. And happy my son has finally found someone. Honestly when he broke up with Hayden it was like living under a storm cloud.’ Jenna smiled. Theo could see similar features between her and Liam. Though she seemed much more collected. And observant. A powerful enemy… or a strong ally.

‘Liam why don’t you show Theo around and then come introduce him to your cousins.’

‘Sure.’ Liam said as he dragged Theo up the stairs and down the hall. As soon as the door to his room was closed, the beta collapsed onto the messy bed.

‘Holy shit I don’t think I can do this.’ Liam sat up suddenly. Theo narrowed his eyes—Liam’s face was flush. Heart racing.

Theo sat down beside the werewolf and hesitated before finally reaching out to rub Liam’s back.

‘What are you doing?’

‘It’s how Tara used to make me feel better.’ Theo withdrew his hand, ‘Sorry.’

‘I didn’t say stop.’ Liam huffed. Theo reached out again, carefully rubbing the beta’s back. Liam squirmed a bit.

‘Too much?’ Theo asked. Made sense. They weren’t the most touchy-feely people. Well, Theo wasn’t. Liam was.

‘I can’t feel anything through the stupid sweater.’ Liam said.

Theo didn’t think—he slid his hand under the sweater and started to rub Liam’s back. Except he somehow also slipped his hand under Liam’s shirt. He could feel the muscles of Liam’s back as he coxed the wolf to calm. Before Theo could question anything Liam sighed and leaned into the chimera, head on his shoulder. Content.

Theo could feel the blush rising on his face. It wouldn’t do to have Liam see that at all. He willed it away as best he could. Trying to keep himself together, but it was impossible not to look at Liam’s face. Relaxed. Eyes closed. Lips pouty.

‘All done.’ Theo said, taking his hand back and tipping back so Liam would roll off. Except Liam chose that moment to sit up, and landed square in Theo’s lap. This time the blush was unavoidable.

‘Sorry.’

‘It’s nothing.’ Theo said.

‘I feel better.’

‘Good.’

‘Thanks.’

‘Sure.’

‘You’re a huge dick sometimes.’ Liam said, pushing past him to the door. Theo nearly jumped out of his skin when two small girls tumbled into the room. Sandy hair, big smiles (complete with missing teeth) and grabby little hands. Definitely related to Liam.

‘Get out of here you little twerps!’ Liam scowled, but the amused chuckle told Theo that he wasn’t that annoyed. The beta kicked a pile of mistletoe and decorations into the hall.

‘Cousins?’

‘Yeah. C’mon. I’ll introduce you to the rest of them.’

‘Oh goody.’

‘Hey, you’re getting a sweet deal here.’

‘How so?’ Theo crossed his arms.

‘Free food. My mom’s homemade pie. A hot boyfriend.’ Liam counted out on his fingers.

‘Hot fake boyfriend.’ Theo corrected him with a smug grin. It died quickly as Liam stared at him.

‘You think I’m hot?’

‘What? No.’

‘You said hot fake boyfriend. Just now.’

‘You’re clearly going deaf.’

‘Werewolf, remember? Super hearing. Not deaf.’

‘Maybe Scott didn’t bite hard enough.’

Liam rolled his eyes and grabbed Theo’s hand to drag him downstairs.

‘Liam! Who’s this?’ Liam’s dad was wearing an apron complete with frills and flower print. His hands were covered in flour.

‘Dad, you remember Theo.’ Liam said. The man looked off, struggling to remember. Liam sighed.

‘Theo, this is my dad. Dad, this is Theo.’

‘Nice to meet you, Theo. Are you staying for dinner?’

‘Jeez, dad. This jerk is my boyfriend.’ Liam muttered. 

‘At least I’m not an idiot.’ Theo looked directly at Liam. The stare off was interrupted by Liam’s dad clearing his throat.

‘Theo. We’ve heard a lot about you.’

‘You have?’ Theo didn’t know what to make of that. How long had Liam been pretending they were going out anyway?

‘No matter what Liam starts talking about it always ends up on the topic of you. And him, of course.’

‘What?’ Theo shot a look at Liam. The beta looked like he wanted to melt.

‘David! Can you check the potatoes?’ Liam’s mom yelled from the kitchen.

‘I’m up! Liam can you and Theo go to the basement and get the tub of ice cream up? Better to have it on hand before supper starts. I know I’m not going down those stairs after I eat!’

Theo watched him disappear into the kitchen, leaving him with a flustered Liam. The air was thick with the scent of embarrassment. Liam’s eyes darted up, then away. Then back again. Theo frowned. How many times had Liam brought him up to his family. Theo was beginning to feel like there was a lot more to this whole arrangement than he knew.

‘You’re it!’ The little voice screamed as two girls came crashing into the living room, covering in christmas decorations.

‘Am not!’ The second yelled back as they decimated the cushions and slammed into Theo. The chimera fumbled and hit the floor with a grunt. He barely managed to shield his face as the girls began to fight on either side of him. He was only saved by Liam picking them up effortlessly—earning huge, astonished grins from both of the gremlins.

Liam gently set them on the ground a few feet away. Theo watched as Liam knelt down and whispered something to them. Whatever it was made them shoot off like rockets.

‘Sorry.’ Liam said as he helped Theo up.

‘What’d you tell them?’

‘Oh, my dad keeps a secret stash of chocolate bars in the pantry. I mean, they’re technically not allowed sugar before supper…’

‘Liam!’ Jenna’s voice echoed from the kitchen followed by the sounds of giggling and dishes clattering.

‘Oops! C’mon!’ Liam pulled Theo to the basement door. Theo looked down the stairs—they didn’t look like they were even the same size.

‘Liam Eugene Dunbar!’

‘Quick!’ Liam shoved Theo and pulled the door closed behind them. Theo cursed as his feet barely managed to find each step. Liam pushing him from behind didn’t help. When they finally got to the bottom they collided into a tangle of limbs and clean laundry.

Theo started to get up when Liam grabbed him from behind and froze. Footsteps thundered on the ceiling above them as his mom continued her search and destroy mission. Theo opened his mouth but Liam covered it. The chimera started to protest, but the scent of the beta all around him, the warmth of Liam, the arms holding him. He allowed it.

When the footsteps retreated Liam exhaled and slowly released Theo.

‘You okay?’

‘Pretty sure I broke my tail bone.’

‘What!?’ 

‘Relax. It’s healed. Besides I’ve been through worse.’

Liam rose slowly and walked toward the large freezer.

‘Eugene?’ Theo smirked as he untangled himself from the pile of clean clothes.

‘Shut up. It was my grandfather’s name.’

‘Better than Karl.’

‘Your middle name is Karl?’

‘Forget I said that.’

‘Teddy Karl Raeken. Maybe I’ll call you T.K.’

Theo shrugged.

‘If you wanna die at a tender young age, sure.’

Liam laughed, and Theo felt his heart do the weird thing it liked to do when Liam smiled. Or laughed. Or touched him. Theo tried to will himself calm, but failed. His stupid heart muscle was as traitorous as his lips.

Liam started digging around in the freezer.

‘What did your dad mean?’

‘What?’

‘What did he mean when he said they’ve heard a lot about me.’

‘We’re friends. I talk about my friends.’

‘He said every subject turns into me.’

‘I think you’re an annoying jerk and a lot of things remind me of that.’

‘Liam, why did you ask me to come here?’ Theo said. The silence was awkward. Theo swore he saw Liam’s eyes dart to his lips. Briefly. For a second. But that was impossible. He’d put Liam from his mind months ago—the beta was clearly clueless. Or not interested. And now it felt like he was stringing Theo along. Maybe this was more than he could handle.

‘Liam.’

‘I dunno! No reason. Okay?’

‘I know you’re lying.’

‘Me? I’m lying! What about you? You hate being alone. I know you do! And you were just gonna chill at Derek’s place while everyone else spent time with family? And you think I believe that doesn’t bug you?’

‘I’m fine on my own.’

‘The fuck you are! Theo, you almost destroyed us just so you could have somewhere you belonged.’

‘Great. This again. Except we’re talking about you lying to get me here.’

‘I didn’t lie!’

‘Then why did your dad say that? And your mom’s been waiting for me to come over for months?’

‘I…’ Liam snapped his mouth shut. His eyes were wide. Pleading. Theo frowned. Not this time.

‘Liam, Theo… dinner’s almost ready.’

‘On our way.’ Theo said, tearing the ice cream from Liam’s arm and heading up the stairs. He handed it to David and went upstairs.

Theo crammed the few things he’d pulled out of his backpack inside. This was too much. Liam’s face. His hands. His smell. Everything about this was stupid. He should never have agreed to it. Pretending to be in love with some one while actually being… Theo shook his head. He wasn’t in love with Liam. Much. Just a little. Nothing more. And it made being around him impossible and infuriating.

A light knock on the announced Liam’s presence.

‘What’re you doing?’

‘Packing.’

‘What? Why?’

‘So I can leave.’

‘Don’t!’ Liam stood in front of the door. Theo grunted. Everything had been fun and games to this point. Push Liam a little, wind him up. Make him uncomfortable. But now it felt like the tables had turned somehow, and Theo didn’t know what was going on exactly.

‘Either you move, or I move you.’

‘Theo… Don’t go.’

Theo pushed Liam aside and stepped into the hallway. He started to head to the stairs, trying to keep his hands from shaking. There were too many things racing around inside of him. Too many hopes and wishes that he knew were impossible. That he’d been stupid enough to ignore a second time. He’d let longing get the best of him, and now he’d pay the price. Maybe it was better to leave Beacon Hills. Better to find some other place where he could be a different person, without all the scars and shame inside. The need for something he could barely remember, but that flared to life every time he saw Liam Dunbar’s face.

‘You’re right!’ Liam yelled from his room. The urgency in his voice made Theo stop. Liam slowly emerged from the doorway, hovering there.

‘I lied. But I didn’t lie to get you to come. I… I didn’t want you to be alone.’ Liam said.

‘Fuck,’ Liam hit the wall, ‘I’m still lying. I dunno… I dunno if I can do this. It’s hard.’

Theo dropped his bag at the foot of Liam’s bed and watched the beta pace around. When he tripped over the decorations the kids had been messing with he kicked them away and muttered under his breath.

Liam was upset. Agitated. Nothing new, except these days he was a calm as a gentle breeze. Except when Theo was winding him up because he could tell the beta needed to release pressure. Now Liam was worked up for some other reason.

‘Do you want to be alone?’ Theo asked, unsure of what to do. He was accustomed to dishing out reality to the young wolf, but this felt slightly beyond what a few snarky comments could frame into perspective.

‘No! No, stay. I just need to figure out how to say it.’

‘Say what?’

‘That I… That I like. You. I like you.’

‘I get it. You wanna be a good leader while Scott is gone. You’re just looking out for me. I might have… over reacted.’

‘No.’ Liam shook his head. ‘That’s not what I mean. I mean, yeah. I wanna be a good alpha. One day. I wanna make sure everyone is okay. But I also mean… like.. that I think you’re a jerk.’

‘Thanks. That helps.’

‘I’m messing this up. I mean that you’re a jerk. To me. Only to me. You’re a bit of a prick to everyone else but to me… you never stop teasing me. Making fun of me.’

‘And this is… revenge?’

‘I knew I’d mess this up.’ Liam sighed. His eyes lit up as he spotted something on the ground. Theo watched him scoop it up and then stand—a new blush on his face.

‘Come here.’ Liam said. Theo tilted his head.

‘I’m not doing this right, but I think I can explain it. But you gotta come closer.’

Theo stood up. If Liam was going to hit him he was hiding it like an expert. The beta’s body language was anything but aggressive. Anxious. But not hostile. Nervous. Theo took a step towards him.

‘Closer.’

‘Why?’

‘Please?’

Theo took another step. Liam continued to stare at him. Expecting something? Theo wasn’t sure. He closed the distance between them. When he was two feet away he could feel his heart begin to thunder. Was this a trap? What was Liam doing?

‘Closer.’ Liam’s voice was barely a whisper. Theo tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat and took another step forward. Definitely invading personal space now. 

‘Wha—‘ Theo asked as Liam held something up in his hand. It was dark green, and Theo saw leaves. But before he could make out what it was fully, Liam was kissing him. 

Theo’s entire body froze. At first he thought it was a joke. A bad joke. But the tremble of Liam’s lips, the speed of his heart as it pounded in his chest, and the scent of eagerness and excitement told him otherwise.

He meant to pull away. Meant to step back and ask Liam what he thought he was doing. His lips had other ideas as they kissed back. Hands betraying him as they drew the beta close. Liam’s teeth banged into his and the kiss came to a soft end as the beta pulled back. A shy smile on his face.

‘Sorry.’

‘It’s… okay.’ Theo muttered.

‘I got excited.’ Liam grinned like a fool as he rested his head on Theo’s shoulder. The chimera fought to stay on top of the pile of emotions running through him. Liam liked him. Liked him more than a friend. Or a pack mate. Or a stranger. Liam liked him the same way that Theo had liked him for over year. Since Hayden had left and Liam was wandering through life like a lost puppy. Was it even possible?

‘Stop it.’ Liam said.

‘What?’

‘You’re thinking too much.’

‘Maybe you’re not thinking enough.’

‘I guess that makes us a good match.’ Liam said.

‘How long have you… do you?’

Liam nodded. ‘I do. Like you. For… awhile. Remember the zoo?’

‘When you went psycho and tried to kill Nolan? And me?’

‘And you knocked me out. And carried me to the car. I thought about that a lot, later. Once everyone was safe. The more I thought about it, the more I realized no one else would do that. Or could do it, I guess. Not even Scott.’

Theo looked away.

‘I mean it.’ Liam said, ‘A part of you had to care. I wasn’t sure though. And then after things settled, everyone left or got busy. Except you. You’re always there for me. Even if you are a jerk sometimes.’

‘I don’t…’ Theo licked his lips. What was he supposed to say?

‘I didn’t lie about the boyfriend thing. I kind opened my big mouth and imagined it was you and then I couldn’t take it back. And I wanted to be with you so much. I know it was the wrong way to do it.’

Theo reached out, smoothing Liam’s hair down. Touching his cheek. His jaw. The lips he’d looked at so many time, wondering what they’d feel like. He leaned in and kissed Liam again. When they finished the beta smiled again. Goofy. Adorable.

‘Does the mean you forgive me?’

‘It depends.’ Theo said

‘On what?’

‘How many more kisses I get to have.’

‘All of them.’ Liam hugged Theo tight. ‘Forever.’

Theo smiled and buried his face in Liam’s mane. It was impossible not to smile when Liam was happy. Something he’d struggled to hide in the past, but now there was no reason to anymore. He wrapped his arms around Liam and squeezed. The werewolf let out a squeak and gave Theo’s ribs a light jab.

‘Liam, what are you holding?’

‘Oh. Mistletoe. I figured if you got mad when I kissed you I could say it was for that.’

‘Liam, you do know werewolves are allergic to mistletoe.’

‘Stop joking.’

‘I’m not joking.’

Liam frowned and looked down at his hand. It was swollen and red where he’d been holding the leaves and berries. He dropped it, blinking.

‘You’re such an idiot.’ Theo said, inspecting the hand. It looked painful but the healing was kicking in slowly.

Liam blinked as Theo pushed a lock of hair from his face and held his hand tight, drawing away the pain and discomfort.

‘Does this mean that we’re together?’

‘Do you want to be together?’

‘Yes.’ Liam nodded.

‘Like boyfriends, together.’

‘Like boyfriends.’ Liam echoed.

‘Then no.’ Theo said. The crestfallen look on Liam’s face tore at him.

‘But we can be together like a jerk and an idiot.’ Theo pressed the injured palm to his lips. Liam slowly started grinning again—wide and bright.

‘Teddy Raeken, you have a way with words.’

Theo glared.

###

Downstairs the family stopped their conversation for a moment when they heard a loud cry of discomfort from above.

‘Theeeeeooooooo. That kinda hurt.’ Liam’s voice was muffled.

Jenna waved it off.

‘New relationship. They’re working out the kinks. More gravy?’


End file.
